


Oblivious

by DeepDarkThoughts



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDarkThoughts/pseuds/DeepDarkThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no Doubt that Light was smart, he just was oblivious at the same time.<br/>L decides to help him realize some things.<br/>-Basically L seduces Light and smutty smut happens-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic that I have published so I would appreciate it if you told me of the problems. Thank you and have fun reading!!

There was no doubt that Light was smart, sometimes you could even go as far as to say that he was smarter than L but he was one of the most oblivious people you would ever meet. It was clear that L liked him but Light just didn't seem to notice, He would catch the strange glances that L would throw at him sometimes but dismissed them as suspicion. 

Light of course knew that he liked L. To him, L was the smartest, most gorgeous man he had ever met. L just seemed so mysterious and interesting that he physically had to hold himself back sometimes. 

However, L knew that Light liked him after catching him whispering his name in his sleep. L only didn't say anything because he wanted Light to come up with the courage to talk to him, himself. This may have been his self resolve but that didn't mean L couldn't do some secret seduction to help speed up the process.

First L started by sitting and lying closer to Light then entirely needed. Light didn't seem to notice but he did tend to be quite twitchy when it happened. To L, this was a step in the right direction but not quite close enough. It was time for step two.

Step two was a nickname. Many nicknames went through the geniuses mind like Light-sama or maybe just Li but Light-kun stuck in his head the most so he started calling him that. The first few times he called him that, Light seemed surprised but never said anything but it was clear that he was struggling to keep himself under control. 

After weeks of trying to seduce Light, L decided to take it up a notch and use his body a bit more. He bent over more often and started to go around without his top off when it was just the 2 of them. All L got in return for this was Light almost always refusing to look at him.

The moment L wanted to happen, happened around 3 weeks after the seducing plan went into action. L hadn't been expecting what happened, but was very pleased that it did. This is what happened...

*********

It was a Wednesday night and L and Light were getting ready to go to bed. Light left the room for a moment to go and grab something, leaving L by himself. L sat at the bottom of the bed, not even noticing Light's absence, being too interesting in the lollipop in his hand. Taking small licks at first to savour the sweet taste, but soon L got bored of the little licks and stuck it in his mouth, sucking hard to get more taste, unaware that he was no longer alone.

Light walked in at the moment L had decided to stick the lollipop in his mouth. Instantly, Light was thinking of other things L could do with his tongue. Blood started rushing down to his groin and his self resolve to not touch L crumbled. A low growl came from his chest as he began moving forward towards his target.

Just about hearing the growl, L looked up just in time to see Light push him down onto the bed and straddle his waist. Surprised by the sudden push backwards, L let go of the lollipop and it landed on the floor but before he could complain, Light latched his mouth onto his neck, making him moan and whimper. As the onslaught on his neck continued, Light ground his hips into the one's below him causing a high pitch moan to pierce the silence of the room. 

Suddenly, L flipped them over so he was straddling Light. Light quickly pulled L down by his shirt and smashed their lips together in a breath taking kiss. Both boys wanted to take it further but were still insure of what the other wanted. 

Slowly L reached down between them, under Lights clothes and grabbed his cock, giving it a few strokes causing Light to now moan. Snapping out of his own pleasure, Light stood up, easily picking L up with him. He then maneuverer them to the top of the bed where it would be easier to continue. Dropping L on the bed carefully, Light reached to the side and grabbed a bottle of lube he had stashed away. Light then slowly crawled up L and kissed him again. 

After what seemed like hours, but was most likely only minutes, Light sat back on his heels between L's legs and spoke seductively, knowing L had a thing for insulting people and himself, 

"Finger yourself open for me Slut". At those words, his dick pulsed. The thought of what was about to happen quickly riled him up. He quickly grabbed the lube and poured some on his fingers. He then slowly reached down to his quivering entrance and stuck one finger in carefully. His legs were then spread a bit more by Light so he could 'see better' and his arousal only grew at the word. 

Hastily moving his finger in and out of his hole, L added another to hopefully speed up the process. Having done this the day before, he was already quite open and the finger slipped in with ease. after a few moments, he suddenly found the little bundle of nerves inside of his body that could make him see stars. He quickly shut his eyes and hissed in pleasure. 

After hitting his prostate many times he added another finger and more pleasure crashed down on him. Suddenly his hand was yanked from him hole and his hands were pushed above his head.

"I'm gonna fuck you until you can't move whore. I hope you are ready!" Suddenly L felt Light shove his big cock up his ass and a scream of pleasure and pain ripped from his throat. 

"Shhh. Its ok baby... I'm gonna move now. Is that ok?" Lights voice was soft, unlike anything he had ever heard him talk like. After processing the words, L slowly nodded which made Light move carefully out. He then slammed back inside of L, hitting his prostate dead on making L scream and beg Light to go quicker, harder. 

"Please. More! I need more!!" L screamed. Feeling his own climax slowly approach he warned him Light only to have a response of " Me too". After a few more pounds, Light stuck his hand between them and began stroking him, pushing him to the edge. L climaxed and the squeezing around Lights cock was just to much for him and soon he was cuming inside of L.

Light pulled out slowly causing cum to fall out of L's ass and onto the bed. Slowly rolling over, Light dropped onto the bed next to L and let L cuddle up to him. A few minutes later and they were both almost asleep but suddenly Light broke the silence by saying,

"I love you L". His response was a sweet kiss and "I Love you too" and that was enough for him. After that, they both drifted to sleep in each others arms.


End file.
